This application seeks funds to provide merit-based awards for undergraduate, [unreadable] graduate and post-doctoral students attending MGED9 (Seattle, Washington, [unreadable] September 2006) and MGED10 (Brisbane, Australia, August 2007) Meetings. [unreadable] These conferences are organized by the Microarray Gene Expression Database [unreadable] (MGED) Society and have convened every year since 1999 at sites in North [unreadable] America, Europe and Asia. Eligible candidates for the MGED Student [unreadable] Scholarship will be undergraduate, graduate students or post-graduate fellows [unreadable] who are presenting authors of abstracts submitted by the submission deadlines [unreadable] of July 1, 2006 (for MGED9) or June 1, 2007 (for MGED10). Students will [unreadable] identify themselves while using the on-line registration form at the MGED [unreadable] meeting website (http://mgedmeeting.org). All student abstracts will be judged by [unreadable] a review committee to identify the most meritorious candidates. Students and [unreadable] their advisors will be notified of the receipt of the award prior to August 1, 2006 [unreadable] (for MGED9) or July 1, 2006 (for MGED10). Awards are planned to be $500 per [unreadable] recipient for MGED9 and $750 per recipient for MGED10 (due to the anticipation [unreadable] that average travel costs to Brisbane, Australia will be higher than to Seattle, [unreadable] Washington). [unreadable] [unreadable] Biomedical research is rapidly evolving largely due to the application of highthroughput [unreadable] technologies. MGED meetings, hosted by the Microarray Gene [unreadable] Expression Data Society, facilitate the understanding, sharing and use of such [unreadable] large-scale biomedical data sets to further biomedical knowledge. The student [unreadable] stipends proposed in this application will encourage and increase the [unreadable] participation of undergraduate, graduate and postdoctoral students at MGED [unreadable] meetings and thereby help train the next generation of biomedical researchers to [unreadable] take full advantage of new and emerging technologies. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]